balarumefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bridge
The Bridge is an independent faction belonging to no land or province. It is the center of trade in the realm and the most diverse city in the world. It has extensive docks and ports, a significant underground, and is the largest trade hub in the world. There are many factions, many of which are vying for control within the city. Government The Bridge is a plutocracy, governed by wealthy merchants and traders. Major Factions The Merchants' Guild The Merchant's Guild is made up of the wealthiest and largest businesses and corporations in not only the city but the realm. One such business is the West Balarume Trading Company, largest shipping firm in the realm, transporting hundreds of tons of goods and equipment. The Merchants' Federation The Merchant's Federation is, like the Merchant's Guild, a collection of businesses and corporations, but these are all small businesses, privately owned and operated. As a whole, they move a similar amount of goods as the Merchant's Guild, but in much smaller ships, usually trafficking in higher quality goods than the Merchant's Guild. A few businesses are the Kelp Brewery, Kurt's Ropes, and Chandler Brenyen's. They operate as a democratic commune, each of the members having a vote as to how they will reprent themselves on the Oligarchy Council. Oligarchy Council The Oligarchy Council is made up of members from all the most powerful factions in the city: Merchant's Guild, Merchant's Federation, Woodworker's Society, Mining and Metalworking Union, and Magic Association, Each faction has one or two members on the council. Woodworkers' Society The Woodworker's Society is a collection of carpenters and carvers, trained in making everything from sculptures to ships to buildings. Mining and Metalworking Union This Union, primarily made up of dwarves, is responsible for the vast majority of the metal constuction in the city. The mines actually exist hundreds of feet below the city, where rich mineral deposits are mined and replaced with granite slabs. Magic Association The final major faction is the Magic Association, responsible for the majority of wizards and magic users in the city. They also manage the Grand Library and have been known to do all kinds of magical experiments. Minor Factions Seafarers' Flotilla The Flotilla controls the vast majority of the docks, ships, and costal waters of the Bridge. They are primarily comprised of sailors and fishermen, but others like shipwrights and officials also claim membership. The Machinists The Machinists, or Gearworks of Majesty and Wisdom (as they call themselves), are a small group of all sorts who are interested in constructing new and useful technologies. Mercenaries These swords for hire aren't a particularly organized group, but most of them are tied together enough to make finding and hirings large numbers of them easy enough. Assassins' Guild The Assassins' guild is a secret society of skilled killers, specializing in cladestine operations. Peacekeeping Forces The apolitical police of the city. They have allegiance only to the Council and have members from all the races of the realm. Theives' Guild Much like the Assassin's Guild, the Theives' guild works in clandestine operations, but is much more well known and much less deadly. The Darkwraith Inquisition The Darkwraith Inquisition is dedicated to hunting vampires and the undead, the inquisition looks after the city and Balarume as a whole. The Hunters A small nomadic group of monster hunters, willing to hunt just about any malicious monster provided they're paid. Noteworthy People Archmage Gindel: Leader of the Magic Association Dockmaster Brentin: Runs the docks Kegmaster Briln: Owner and proprietor of the Kelp Brewery Ropemaker Burt: Makes ropes for the Merchant Federation Locations Academy Located above the northern docks. Black Market Located in the western slums. Council Chambers Where the leaders of The Bridge meet. Dwarf Foundry Located in an eastern support Darkwraith Manor The Manor in which Darkwraith initiates train. It holds the various divisions of the Darkwraith Inquisition. Kelp Brewery Exports to all the five lands. Merchant Exchange Where outside imports and local exports are exchanged. Sky Docks Where arcane airships dock. Shipyards and Merchant's Docks Where imports and exports occur. Sinai's Vineyards Hanging vineyards covering the southern walls of the tallest buildings. The Oar and Otter Local tavern and common meeting spot for adventurers. = Category:Cities